New Moon
by Backne
Summary: Alucard is sick of Integra rejecting him, and begins to go to Integra during her sleep. WARNING: non-consensual sex


I don't own Hellsing.

X\/+==...--…==+\/X

**New****Moon**

XX\/+==...--…==+\/XX

I watched Integra, and my mouth watered hungrily. She was pacing around the room yelling at me in her usual fashion. But I could only focus on her body at the moment, despite the pleasure I took in her enragement. I could only focus on her dark, delicious skin. I couldn't wait to taste it. I couldn't help but let a snide smirk cross my mouth for a moment as I thought about it, but my amusement died as quickly as it had come to life.

I cannot describe exactly how I felt towards my master. But it wasn't as if it held any meaning even if I did. No matter what I felt, I knew she would never accept it. She would push me away, like she always did, no matter what advance I was trying to make. It made my still blood come to life and boil all over every time I thought of it, making my skin burn and my eyes blur.

No matter what, she would not accept a monster. So I made my advances in her sleep. Whispered words she didn't hear and gave her pleasure she did not feel. I knew I disturbed her with my advances when she was awake, due to her obvious distaste for me. I could tell by the way she'd back down from the subject and spit insults in my face. She did not want me, in any way, and it was as simple as that. It made me sick with anger that I meant so little to her, like I was a rightful possession of hers.

I would have loved to be more. A friend, a lover, anything. I wanted to be close, in some form or way. To touch her skin with being shoved away. To stroke her hair without being slapped. To nuzzle the warm flesh of her throat without being yelled at. You couldn't imagine what I would _give_. I would offer her my body any day or night she desired it. My lust was as strong as my will. How I wanted her naked body to writhe under mine as I licked and sucked her flesh into my mouth. How I wanted low, husky moans to escape her lips, breathing my name. I loved her, in my own way. I felt more than just lust towards my master.

Behind my glasses, my eyes were heavy lidded, glazed over. I was so absorbed in my little day dream I didn't much notice her storming toward me. I could see myself whispering in her ear as I made love to her. Biting her soft skin hard, letting small amounts of the warm sweetness of the Hellsing blood gush into my mouth. How I would make her moan. I blinked back to reality when Integra slammed her palms onto her desk.

"Alucard! Are you listening to me!?" She screamed, eyes flaring brightly. I smiled at her, giving her a smirk that I knew made her skin crawl.

"Why master, of course." I lied. She growled loudly in frustration, her lips curling over he blunt human teeth. She clenched her fists, and then straightened from the desk. Her eyes closed and her nostrils flared and she lifted her head. She composed herself a moment and then reopened her eyes, watching me with a calm, speculative look.

"Get out of my sight, vampire." She said icily, all anger drained from her voice, nearly stoic except for a distinct note of prejudice. I grinned back, obediently standing up.

I stepped back into a dark corner of the room and slunk into the shadows. She watched with obvious disgust coloring her face. The skin of her delicate nose wrinkled and she snorted. I gave her one last parting smile before disappearing.

"_Goodnight."_ I hissed into her mind.

"Alucard, you bloody bastard!!"She howled and I cackled happily. The shadows resurfaced in my dungeon. Police Girl was not there. She was probably off with Walter or Pip. I didn't much care. Her sex life was hers, that was one thing I let her have freedom in.

I strode to my coffin calmly, sliding my glasses from my nose and taking my gun from my shirt. I undressed slowly, taking the time to think a moment. I slid my shirt off and let it crumple to the floor carelessly. Climbing into my coffin, I couldn't resist licking my lips in anticipation. Integra had, quite obviously, not sent me off on some mission tonight, no "freaks" rampaging the countryside. And, to my benefit, she had used up most of her energy during her little temper tantrum.

I could barely force my self to lie still, so I settled for leaving the lid to my coffin open and resting my arms on the sides. She would be in her bedroom most certainly, downing her sleeping pills and painkillers. Within fifteen minutes, she would become tired and lay down. Her long, smooth hair would become messy. She probably would have even forgotten to take her glasses off. Her dark skin would be in contrast with her pure white sheets, like it'd been the last time I'd seen her.

I clenched my jaw slightly and began drumming my fingers impatiently. I wanted to go to her and press her into her bed and take her, regardless of what she wanted. I wanted her to scream my name with her release, beg me not to stop. I wanted her to tangle her finger in my hair and pull hard. I wanted her to pant as I kissed her skin. I closed my eyes slowly, counting the seconds in my head slowly. I waited for what seemed like hours, just laying in my coffin.

I waited a few moments in silence before lifting myself up. I smirked, knowing relief was soon to come. The shadows surrounded me instantaneously. I stared into the blackness while I waited to arrive in her sleeping chambers. Her smell was absolutely wonderful, coating every inch of the room. I looked around the familiar space carefully, letting my eyes adjust to the brightness of the full moon shining through the window. It had been almost two full months since my last 'visit'.

Integra lay sprawled in the center of her bed, her fine hair was tangled and messy, like I'd expected. I scanned her form carefully. I shot forward, quicker than human eyes would be able to follow. When I reached the side of her bed, I knelt down and sat on my knees. She was so beautiful. I reached down to her and removed her glasses from her face.

Too me, the moon provided enough light that I could see her as well as a human would in the sun. Not that darkness would hinder my vision in the slightest, but this way, it gave me a chance to study her face more closely. I placed the tip of my right index finger to my lips and tugged the fabric of my gloves with my teeth. I reached out tentatively and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. She did not stir in the slightest, so I took a moment to caress her face. I placed my middle finger against he temple and stroked the soft skin and shifted so that I leaning on the bed.

I traced her brows and eyelids, lightly brushing the pad of my finger against her long eyelashes. I then slid them over her nose and the curve of her nostril. I ran it over her lips, carefully rubbing her lower one. Sighing with satisfaction that she would not wake in the middle of my ministrations, I stretched my neck and let my tongue slide from between my lips. I pressed the tip to the corner of her mouth and let it lightly slide over hers. I could taste the mint of her toothpaste.

I stood and then positioned myself on the bed so that I could straddle her thighs. I leaned down and supported myself with my elbows, dipping my head so that I could lick her lips again. I paused a moment as she pressed her lips together, licked them, and then let them part to breath easier. I waited a moment for her to settle again and resumed. I shoved my tongue between her open lips.

I flicked my tongue over hers lightly, and groaned softly as I ran my tongue over her blunt human teeth. After a moment I had to stop, panting for control. I couldn't afford to lose it now, not when I was just starting. She would go to the extremes to keep me out if she woke up to me in her room. I slowly collected myself and stooped down again. I parted my lips and captured her lower one. I suckled it lightly at first, then harder. My loins ached, starting to become painful. I would have _loved _to have sunk my fangs into her lip right then.

I pulled away and moved my head lower, onto her neck. I trailed soft kisses downward before gently catching the skin over her pulse between my teeth. I gently lapped at it, pinching the skin with my lips and scraping my teeth over it carefully. I repeated my motions until I had left a beautiful series of light pink blotches on her throat. I hoped she wouldn't notice in the morning. I drew a long line over her throat with my tongue one more before finally pulling away. I nuzzled against each one of the love marks that I'd left behind. I couldn't deny myself a purr of satisfaction. I moved down to her collar bone and repeated the small licks and sucks until I reached the collar of her gown. I pulled it down as far as I could without stretching the fabric and licked the dip between her breasts. She twisted and stretched underneath me.

You can't imagine how much I wanted to tear the gown from her body, and how hard it was to refrain from doing so. I had to settle with the lightest strokes to the swell of her bosom, carefully kneading the side. I stopped, taking another break to recover and calm myself. I allowed my hand to reach down and stroke the painful bulge straining in my trousers, briefly relieving myself. I knew I could not satisfy my needs her room without waking her.

I moved down her body, to where her legs were now stretched out and began caressing them. I placed soft, kisses on the top of her right foot, licking one of the prominent veins. I then place small kisses over each toe and ankle and moved up to her calve. I grazed my teeth over her skin, making her shift in her sleep. Then I replaced them with small draws of her flesh in my mouth and dragging my tongue over her skin. I moved to the bend of her knees and lapped at the blue veins beneath her skin. I drew back and moved up her thigh. The flesh was so soft, like velvet. My pain was heightening to the point I knew I would have to leave rather soon.

I nuzzled her inner thighs, biting them a little harder than I meant to in my slight haste, and mended the tiny hurt by repeating my earlier attentions. I let my saliva glaze her thigh and nipped the place where her hip and thigh met, making her twitch. Then I withdrew and rolled her dress up. Her genitals were far too risky to touch, riskier than her chest. Not to say that I would have done _anything _to love her with my mouth. But I kept going until I could see her soft belly and the underside of her breast. I pumped my tongue into her navel, mimicking what I would have loved to do with our lower bodies. I left two marks in my wake, one near her ribs, and the other near her knickers line. I left a very quick kiss on the underside of her breast before pulling her gown back in place.

I reluctantly moved off the bed and took her right hand with me. I glanced towards her window. I could see the dim dawn light begin to peek in. I captured her index finger in my mouth and sucked softly, paying special attention to a small, calloused bump on her ring finger. I took her thumb in my mouth and then left a tiny nip on her pinky finger.

I had to leave her now. I looked over at her alarm clock, which read 5:43 AM. I then slunk back into the shadows and departed. I sighed softly, a little disgusted with myself, the same as I was every time I finished my little escapade. My muscles were tense and bunched, my nipples erect as a side effect of my arousal, my mouth dripping with the two hungers that burned my throat and loins. It is rather amazing that she has remained totally oblivious to my company every night.

I undid the button to my pants and settled into my coffin once more, letting my aching erection free. I stroked myself harshly, taking no real pleasure in the act other than to relieve myself. After very long decades, self-pleasuring ceased to be enjoyable and just became a dull sense of bodily relief, letting my rage and hunger wind even tighter inside of me. I sighed soft and shut the lid of my coffin and slept through the day time, before the fire of gunshot awoke me.

My eyes opened, immediately alert and focused. I dressed myself and went to find the source. I arrived in my master's office moments later, to find her hair disheveled and her eyes flaring with rage. The second she saw me, she became even more irate.

"_**Alucard!" **_She bellowed furiously, her voice raising several more octaves than when she usually yelled at me. I remained still and calm. What did she think I'd done? Or was it something that happened she just felt like blaming on me?

"You!" She snarled.

"Me what?" I asked, my usual amusement absent. I really was in no mood to toy with her; I was still quite tired.

"You bastard! Explain this!" She roared and tore the necktie from her throat, revealing my lovely marks. I raked my eyes over them, keeping my expression even, but inwardly moaning. My body reacted instinctively. I nonchalantly pulled my shirt from my pants to hide my forming erection. I did not want her to notice and perhaps put two and two together.

"What about your neck?" I asked coolly. Inside of me, the primal lust was gathering in the chamber of my stomach. She had no clue what she was doing, how much I wanted her. Even the littlest damn things such as this provoked such reactions, though, I wasn't sure this could be put as 'simple' any longer.

"You know damn well what, you bloody beast!" she barked. I stepped closer, shoving myself further into the grave I had dug for myself and into her personal space. I came so close to her that we were nearly touching. Whether it made sense or not, my slight advances were so much more thrilling compared to when she was asleep. Her heady scent made me want to dive at her and take her on the floor. I could feel her breath on my skin as she exhaled, nostrils flaring. I was much to close for her comfort, and I could see the conflicting emotions in her eyes as she debated whether to stand her ground or back away.

I leaned forward, yet did not touch her. I fought against the image of shoving her against that desk of hers and clamping my mouth on her neck to leave a much larger and darker mark. I nearly got down on my knees and begged. But finally, she stepped back and glared at me through angry blue eyes, letting me regain my self preservation once more before I did something I would very much regret. Her expression was full of loathing as her stare darkened, as if the already tensed atmosphere wasn't bad enough. I had to sink my teeth into my cheeks to swallow my snarl.

"Get out." She breathed. I stood there, completely motionless. "Get out, Alucard. That's an order." It was in the same exact tone that she had used with me the previous night that she used.

I blinked twice, and let a soft growl pass my lips before I obediently stepped away from her and out of the room. There was no point, me coming up there. What had she meant to happen, exactly?

I lay in my coffin, brooding until I fell asleep. When I finally stirred, it was midnight exactly, just a few minutes earlier than my usual nightly visits. Integra would have already taken her pills by now, and I was in her room in a matter of seconds. I glanced at her bed to find her in a pair of sweat pants and no shirt. I licked my lips and strode toward her anxiously.

I perched on the bed, hovering about her carefully. Her front was firmly pressed into the bed, not allowing me to see her chest. I removed my gloves and bent down, all patience gone. I licked a cool trail down her back, over her ears, neck, legs and the swell of her breast, in the same manner and order as every other night. I twisted her head to the side a little, bending to kiss her mouth, when she began to wake up. My eyes were closed at first, but I felt her quickly tense underneath me. I opened my eyes and drew back to see a pair of stunned eyes gazing up at me. I hissed sharply, but that was all I could do before Integra realized what was going on.

"Alucard…_** Alucard!**_" She roared furiously, wrenching underneath me, her bottom grinding into my hips unintentionally. I couldn't control myself. I dove forward, crushing her body into the softness of her mattress. Flipping her over, I stared at her chest and exposed stomach. I covered her mouth with mine and swallowed her infuriated scream.

She struggled underneath me, clawing at my arms, shoulders and hands, tried to bite my lips and tongue in futile attempts to make me stop. It excited me. I finally drew back, allowing her air before I suffocated her. She gasped for breath twice and I stared at her with lusty eyes. Her breasts heaved as she struggled for oxygen. I released her arms to better support myself, which was a rather idiotic mistake, because her hand dove underneath her pillow and retrieved a pistol. She placed the tip of the barrel between my eyes and shot twice.

The force knocked me from the bed and I lay there for a moment as my shadows quickly repaired the damage. The pain that shot through my skull was immense, but not able to be compared with the sickening waves of dread and failure rolling through my stomach. The silver bullets may have stung, but my chest ached and throbbed, as though my heart were trying to beat again. This was why I loved Integra, believe it or not. She made me feel very much alive. Her hatred and rage would wound me, yet thrill me. She made me feel like I was going to die all over again.

I wish she could understand how much more powerful she would be if she were only mine. If she were just my mate, she could have the world at her feet. No queen, no honor, nothing but freedom. Seras would no longer be of use. Yet, Integra did not understand, because she was human, she'd never understand, especially due to her honor-bent life style. No matter how many double meanings I threw at her, she could let them roll of her back as easily as if I'd stayed silent. If she were to become my mate, vampire or not, I could force the world to its knees with a snap of my fingers. I could give her everything. She would have both man and monster at her feet. With a single bite, I would remain her loyal servant forever.

But Integra hated both me and my kind. She was never going to except me into her life, not as an equal or a mate, not a lover or a friend. I was an annoying servant; a pest. Never would I become more. I could never have her. And in my desperation, I had been ravaging her in her sleep. Now that she had found out, I could not do that, either. I had merely succeeded in tearing down the little trust she had managed to give me.

I opened my eyes and saw her standing over me with the gun in her hands, barrel pointing at my chest. She had managed to put on a shirt. She was panting heavily, sweating hard. I slowly blinked my half open eyes as I felt the dying lust return once more with full force. Her eyes were fixed on me, her hatred at full strength. Her jaw was tight and her brows fixed. Her knuckles had turned white as they gripped the handle of the gun more firmly. She snarled and released a bullet into my heart and I arched into the pain. I let a low moan escape my throat as I let my eyes slam shut and brows knit together. My jaw went slack and by the time the pain had receded and I opened my eyes, I saw her storming out of her room.

I moaned again and rested my head on the floor. This was the beginning of something terrible. I knew what I had done was wrong, but I still cannot say that I wish I hadn't done it. I enjoyed all those night of tasting her skin. All those times I would just rest my lips over the steady beat of her heart as she slept. All gone, now, though, so all I would have left were memories. I hoped they would stay vivid. I slowly got to my feet, the pain of the bullets gone. I left the room and went to my basement. My head was bowed as I stepped into my coffin. I dreaded what would happen tomorrow. The punishment of abusing her trust would surely take away any right of visitation with her that I'd previously had.

I settled my body stiffly into my coffin and tugged the lid over my head. My thoughts soon overwhelmed me and all sounds above me were drowned and suffocated. How angry was she with me? Had I truly pushed myself in my grave this time around? I growled and sunk my teeth into my lips. I dug my nails into the cuffs of my shirt, tearing through the material easily and into my palms. My toes curled and my eyes squeezed shut as I concentrated on forcing the thoughts out of my mind. The anxiety was becoming almost overwhelming. I felt so sick to my stomach. All I would have now was the sorry excuse of a vampire, the police girl. No one was there to help me get out of the mess I'd created. Just police girl…

I was so sick of being rejected. Integra did not like her, either. She was a vampire and stupid as well. A combination my master did not take kindly too. I didn't know what I was going to do. What was Integra going to do? I half way considered looking into her mind, but that was a bit risky, especially with the situation at hand. I sighed and the same thoughts repeated themselves in my skull throughout the day.

And, as I'd predicted, Integra wanted me no where near her whatsoever, especially not alone. My snide remarks did little to relieve my unease. She seemed cooler than usual, which stirred me even more. I barely had her slightest attention unless she was sending me on a mission, which she did frequently. I was sent on as many missions as she could possibly give me. After a month, I snapped. I sat up in my coffin, thinking for hours on end. I was sure she didn't take those sleeping pills anymore, not after what had happened. I decided I could not bear her ignoring me anymore, and I demanded her attention.

I stole away to her room, and stood outside her door. Two Hellsing soldiers blocked my way, and I silently tore their throats out. I did not want to be interrupted, because I most certainly knew Integra would not _willingly_ submit. I twisted the door knob hard, breaking the lock easily, and entered. A single lamp was turned on in the corner, and I stared blankly at her as she stood in front of her bed, fully dressed, eyes wide as she held up her pistol in shaking hands. I braced myself as she released three shots into my chest, and I wasn't but an inch in front of her as she fired the fourth, splattering her suit in my blood. I snarled in her face, barely aware of the pain.

There was not a single ray of light from outside; a new moon. I snarled in her face. This was going to be a night to remember. I pushed myself up against her, smearing my blood on her, staring at her face. She attempted to push me away, to take charge and handle the situation.

"Out, vampire. Now. Guards!" She called. Her voice was loud, but shaky, filled with threatened authority. It was plainly obvious that I terrified her. My senses were alive with her; I could hear her breath coming in rapid pants, her heart pounding and I could see her dilated eyes, her chest heaving up and down as she began to panic when no one responded to her call. She was not stupid, and she did not try twice. She pulled the trigger of her revolver several times, but only received a dry click in return. She dropped her hands, letting the weapon fall to the floor. She was completely senseless in the utter blackness.

Integra let out a helpless moan, filled with anguish and dread, too soft for human ears to hear. She'd been anticipating this. In two long strides, I pressed her tightly against me, letting her feel my arousal as I pressed it tightly against her thigh, making her shudder and push weakly away. I merely snarled and held her tighter, tearing my glove off and tangling it none to gently in her thick blonde hair. I dropped my head and shoved my face to hers, bruising her lips and forcing my tongue into her mouth. I was rough; I cut her lips and tongue with my teeth, tasting her blood and relishing in her struggles. She began to sob openly; I'd never seen her cry before, at least not in a long, _long_ time. I felt her shaking against me, her tremors wracking her suddenly fragile body.

I kissed her harder, drawing back before I suffocated her and moved my head lower to shove between her neck and shoulder. I smeared the blood that was on my lips over her skin as I inhaled her scent deeply. I licked her pulse hungrily, sucked hard at it, leaving a dark purple mark in my wake, nicking her very lightly with my teeth. My teeth were sharp points as the two separate hungers became one and the same. I ripped Integra's shirt from her back, leaving light scratches on her sensitive skin. She had the sense not to plead with me, she was not vain. She knew I would not stop. I slid my hand from her back to the swell of her breast, and she let out another low, choked sob of dread.

I huffed and squeezed harder; I pressed my mouth to the fleshy place on her shoulder and sunk my teeth in deep. She let out a sharp cry of pain, jerking in my arms in pain. I let myself groan, rocking my hips against her sharply. Her blood pulsed hot and salty into my mouth, delicious and bitter sweet like wine. I couldn't hold myself back any longer, and I knocked her down onto the bed behind her. I raised my head to look down upon her as her form lay helpless underneath mine.

Her naked tan skin was covered in blood, soaking the shreds of her top and the white sheets of her bed, her lips bleeding slightly and running down her chin. Her eyes were beautiful as they glistened with tears, shining brightly. I grabbed both hands and pinned them above her head with one of my own in case she decided to struggle. Blood dripped from my mouth and onto her left peak; causing my appetite to flare ferociously. I stooped down, inhaled and delicately lapped the scarlet from her, slowly dragging it into my mouth and sucking hard until I felt it stiffen.

I nuzzled her bosom repeatedly, but she did not moan the slightest, or even show any signs of pleasure, which irritated me further. This was more than satisfying my needs, this was revenge. I wanted her to writhe underneath me in pain and pleasure, scream my name and beg for mercy, to yell for me to stop. I wanted to break her as she had me. I wanted her to feel _my_ pain, _my_ suffering. I raked my nails across her stomach, making her squirm from the sting. I could smell a faint hint of arousal. Her body was reacting to me, whether she wanted to or not. I panted slightly, and the air puffed against her slacks and the wet trail I'd made with my tongue over her stomach. The smell grew stronger, headier and more irresistible.

I grabbed her pants from the seat and tore them down her legs, making her cry out in alarm. I shoved her thighs apart and placed my head in-between. I nuzzled her labia with the tip of my nose and ran my tongue over her opening repeatedly, making her twitch restlessly. Her jewel was hard and swollen when I finally ran my tongue over it. I barely touched the tip, and her breath became short, hoarse gasps. I slid my tongue over it repeatedly, flicking over her as her hips lifted from the bed and her back arched, a choked sound escaping her throat as she released; only the beginning as she began to give into me.

I snarled and ripped off my clothes anxiously, pressing my cold body to hers, soaking up her warmth as shoved my throbbing length into her, making her scream in pain. I gasped with pleasure. She was hot and tight, virgin like I knew she was. A brief image of the little girl she'd once been flashed through my mind, the first time I'd tasted her blood. I couldn't contain the low, shuddering moan that passed my lips. Integra's breath came in shallow pants. I thrusted hard, giving her no time to adjust. She let out a whimper, and I picked up speed, panting helplessly in my own pleasure.

"Scream Integra," I hissed, "_give in to me._"

She struggled but despite herself, began to tighten around me. I grunted; I wasn't releasing without her. I slid my hand between our bodies and pushed my fingers between us and rubbed my finger over her clitoris hard. She trembled against me, and I slowed my thrusts. I was so close. I bent my head, tangling my mouth with hers, moaning into our kiss as I rubbed her vigorously, thrusting three more times, my hips jerking. She did not scream; though I did.

She lay underneath me, panting heavily for breath. The shame and despair radiated from her. I bent my head close to her ear, letting my lips touch it lightly.

"I love you." I said softly and stood. "Now you have a real reason to avoid me."

--

Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
